


To The Dreams That Are Answered

by foreverinfiction



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Rhysand is a marshmallow, Solstice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:36:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28784301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverinfiction/pseuds/foreverinfiction
Summary: Feyre has been distant from Rhys for the past week, and he worries over her.Rhysand POV.
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Rhysand
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	To The Dreams That Are Answered

A few days before Solstice, I tried my best to keep the worry filling my heart at bay. Feyre had been distant lately, sitting on the opposite side of the table from me at breakfast, opting to go with Mor or Cassian on errands instead of with me. She’d kept her wall up against me constantly. This morning, as I felt her stir awake next to me, I had pulled her in to my chest, placing lazy kisses on her throat. 

She had shifted back against me, and then she had sleepily murmured, “Not this morning.”

I frowned. I didn’t want to push for sex. I missed the sex, missing being inside of her, missed her moaning my name, but mostly, I missed her. I missed her laugh at night, her hand over mine in meetings, her quipping responses at me down the bond. This morning, she had pulled away, going to wash in the bath I could hear running. With our estate, the one that she built having been recently completed, we had moved our things in. It was our first morning waking up together in this house, and I wanted to spend it wrapped up with her, holding her. 

_ Feyre, _ I sent down the bond, gently scratching at the wall in her mind.  _ Can I join you? _

Nothing. 

No response. 

I waited, but nothing came. I stood, walking to the bathroom and standing in the doorframe. “Can I join you?” I asked. 

She nodded, a coy smile, and I slid into the bath, facing her. It was one of the features I was looking forward to the most, this bath that sat underneath the window overlooking the sea, big enough for both of us and then some. I had tucked my wings away, so there was plenty of space. She ran her foot up my calf, and I let out a little sigh of relief. 

“You’re blocking me out,” I said, gently. 

“Mmmhmm,” she murmured.

She watched me, watched my reactions. 

“Intentionally,” I added. 

She tilted her head at me. “That wasn’t a question, Rhysand.”

I sighed, reaching for her, but she pulled away. I tried to keep the hurt from my face. “Why?” I asked. “Did I—” I swallowed. “Did I do something to upset you?”

She simply smiled, standing up out of the tub, and I stared at her as she wrapped a towel around her body. “No,” she said, pressing a chaste kiss to my cheek as she walked past me back to the bedroom. I sighed, running a hand through my hair. 

That had been this morning. Now, I sat on the edge of the bed and watching as she changed into her nightclothes, a simple set of black cotton pajama shorts and a tank top. “You’re watching me,” she said as she met my eyes in the mirror. 

I loosed a breath, moving to sit back by the headboard. I wore only a pair of soft pants, the ones that Feyre liked best. She came to stand at the foot of the bed. “Thought for a thought?” she asked. 

I swallowed. “Let me in?” I asked. 

She shook her head. “Tell me,” she prompted, coming to sit on the bed in front of me, crossing her legs. “Tell me what you’re thinking.” She reached to brush my hair back from my forehead, but I grabbed her wrist and held her palm to my cheek. I missed the contact. 

“I’m worried,” I said, closing my eyes. “You’re distant. You won’t let me in. You avoid me throughout the day.”

“Mmmm,” she said. Another nonanswer. I pressed a kiss to her palm. “Those aren’t thoughts. Those are observations.”

“Are they true?” I asked, too afraid to open my eyes, to hear her response. 

I felt her shift and opened my eyes as she slid into my lap, her knees on either side of my hips. I rested my hands on the bare skin of her thighs, looking up at her. She slid her fingers through my hair. “They’re true,” she said, moving her hands to drape over my shoulders. 

I swallowed again. “Are you—” I took a breath to steady myself. “Are you unhappy?”

She tilted her head. “No, I’m not unhappy,” she answered. 

I growled, the combination of frustration from these nonanswers and the days of worry building up. “Feyre—” I started. 

I didn’t get to say any more as she pressed her mouth to mine, her eyes closing. I kissed her back, desperate for her touch, desperate for her breath against my skin. She pulled away just far enough to rest her forehead against mine. “I am saying this now,” she started, her voice firm, her breath ghosting against my lips. “And I am only saying this once, Rhysand.”

I nodded, closing my eyes and wrapping my arms around her waist, pulling her as close to me as I could. 

“Look at me, Rhys,” she said, and I did. “I am not unhappy here. I am not upset with you. You haven’t done anything wrong. Nothing at all.”

“Then, why—” she pressed another kiss to quiet me. 

“You need to trust me,” she said. “Can you trust me for another day?”

I frowned at her. “Should I be worried?” I asked. “Can you at least tell me that? Is this secret that you’re keeping one that I need to be worried about?” 

She shook her head and bit her lip, holding back a smile. “You don’t need to worry,” she said. 

I leaned up to kiss her again. “If I promise to not ask any more questions about it, will you let me hold you tonight?”

She laughed. “I can’t keep my shields up when you’re inside me,” she breathed. 

“Not inside you,” I said, my voice cracking. “Just—” I breathed. “Just close to you. I just want to hold you close to me.”

Feyre tilted my chin up so that I could look at her. Concern laced through her eyes. “I love you, Rhysand,” she said earnestly, and my heart fluttered. “That isn’t what’s changed. Nothing bad has happened. I just need one more day.”

“I love you,” I echoed. 

She smiled, so bright. “Good,” she said and then yawned. “Solstice is tomorrow. We should get some sleep.” 

She slid off of my lap and under the covers of our bed. I slid under with her, and as she settled in, she reached for my hand, pulling me towards her. I wrapped myself around her, pressing in tight to her body, savoring the feeling of her skin against mine. Feyre laced our fingers together and held them over her stomach, pulling me in close to her. “I love you,” she whispered. 

“I love you,” I answered, pressing a kiss to her cheek as I wrapped my wings around us. “Always, Feyre.” I slept better that night than I had in weeks.

* * *

I woke to Feyre missing from our bed. I frowned. I hadn’t felt her leave this morning. Usually, if she had plans to be up early, she told me the night before, but she hadn’t said anything. A small scrap of paper laid on her pillow. 

_ I’ll be back before tonight _ , the note read. 

I sighed. Before I had a chance to reach down the bond, Cassian and Azriel burst into the room. “Feyre sent us in early,” Cassian said, pushing Azriel out of the way. “You’re coming with us and you’re not going to be a sorry ass about it.”

I looked at Azriel for more information, but he simply shrugged. “You made her our High Lady and she gave an order, no questions asked. She just said she wanted you out of the house for the day.” 

I frowned, but Cassian was digging through my wardrobe and pulling out a navy blue sweater, tossing it to me. “Put that on,” he barked, but there was humor in it. “Unless you want to freeze and give Az and I an advantage.”

“Never,” I said, letting myself smile. Perhaps time with my brothers would help ease the worry I felt. 

* * *

The rest of Solstice passed as it usually did, only with Feyre keeping her distance. She sat by Mor during dinner, the two of them giggling as Feyre excused herself to fill her wine glass in the kitchen. I frowned after her. There was plenty of wine open on the table, but Amren called me a busybody and Cassian kicked my knee under the table. 

Later, as we settled in to the spacious living room, Feyre also took up a seat on the sofa with Elain across from me. I sat in the large chair by the oversized fireplace, and glanced at her. She raised her eyebrows at me, but I didn’t have time to say anything before Cassian and Mor were at me like children. I smiled. My family. This was my family. 

As Mor opened the last present of the night— a new dagger from Azriel— Feyre smiled at me, a true smile that she hadn’t given me in days. I loosed a sigh of relief, letting go of some of the tension in my body. I could feel the others watching us, but I didn’t care. She smiled at me, my love, my mate, and although it had only been a handful of days, it felt like an eternity. 

“That’s all of the presents,” Cassian said, sounding like a disappointed child. 

Feyre, still holding my gaze, shook her head. “Not all of them,” she countered, rising from her seat and coming towards me. She draped herself in my lap, and I felt like I couldn’t breathe. I missed this so much, missed the feel of her against my skin, missed the scent of her filling my head. I laid my hand on her hip. 

“Sex isn’t a present you give him in public, Feyre,” Nesta snapped. She sat by Cassian, her head resting on his shoulder and her feet tucked up beside her. 

Feyre rolled her eyes at her sister. “Sex isn’t my present for him,” she said with another smile at me. Her look to me said that sex wasn’t off the table for later. 

“Try not to look too disappointed, Rhysie,” Cassian sneered. I looked away from my mate for a split second to glare at him. 

Feyre brought my attention back to her. She held out a box to me. It was simple, wrapped in black paper and speckled with silver paint. It was long and narrow, but small, a size meant to hold a bracelet or a watch. When I took it from her hands, she settled back in the chair, one of her hands curling in the hair at the base of my neck, stroking gently, the other wrapped around the mug of hot chocolate she had insisted upon earlier. I looked up at her, and she smiled back at me. 

“Open it!” Mor called. “You’re taking forever.”

Feyre laughed. “She’s right,” she said, her nails scraping the back of my neck. I shivered, watching her. She had a sparkle to her eyes. 

_ You’re not mad at me? _ I sent down the bond, but I was met with nothing in return. I scraped claws gently at the wall in her mind, asking her to let me in. Still nothing. Her wall remained firmly in place.

Shaking her head, her smile widened. “I’m not letting you in, Rhys. I’ve been planning this for days. I’m not going to ruin the surprise now.” I felt everyone watching us, but I kept her gaze. Feyre rolled her eyes at me. “I’m not mad at you, Rhys. And they trust you to not snoop through things before Solstice, but you snoop in my head all the time. I wanted this to be a surprise.”

I sighed, opening my mouth to respond, but Mor cut me off again. “Seriously, Rhys,” she protested. “Open the damn box.”

I pulled Feyre down for a brief kiss, much to Mor’s chagrin as she let out another groan. Then I looked away from my mate to open the box in my hands. I unwrapped the paper from around it, lifting the lid of the box and looking up to my mate in confusion. 

She grinned. “It’s what you made me write when I first came here,” she said coyly. I frowned at her. It was indeed that, her handwriting on the crisp white paper. But it was folded, so I couldn’t read more than one line at a time. “Read them out loud,” she instructed. “One at a time.”

“That’s a lame present,” Cassian teased. “Sex would have been better.” Feyre crumpled up and threw the wrapping paper at him. He chuckled. “We’re all waiting, Rhysie.”

Feyre’s fingers curled into my hair. “Rhysand is the most handsome High Lord,” I read, unfolding to the next line. “Rhysand is the most cunning High Lord.” I unfolded again. “Rhysand is interesting. Rhysand is gorgeous. Rhysand is flawless.”

“Cauldron, boy,” Amren said from across the room. “Someone needs to keep that ego of yours in check.”

I smiled at her, full of teeth and teasing. “I thought that was your job,” I shot back. 

Amren shrugged, nestling further back into Varian’s arms, a pile of treasures at her feet. 

“Keep reading,” Feyre prompted. 

I glanced at her before I continued. “Rhysand is the best lover a female can ask for,” I said and shot her a look. “Have you found that one to be true at least?” I teased. 

She pulled at my hair, smiling at me. “Maybe,” she answered, kissing me once before pulling away again. “Keep reading.”

Rolling my eyes, I unfolded to the last line on the paper. “Rhysand will be the best—” my mouth went dry and I couldn’t finish the sentence. “Feyre,” I said, swallowing roughly. She looked down at me, tears in her eyes. I couldn’t get the words out. She set her mug down on the table next to the chair and held my face in both of her hands.

Someone snatched the paper out of my hand, but I was focused on my mate.  _ You will be _ , she said down our bond, and for the first time in a week, she let me in, let me see everything. She had gone to Madja four days ago, claiming that she wanted to learn basic healing. I hadn’t questioned it. Hadn’t thought twice about it. I saw Feyre sitting in the small apartment Madja kept, and the tears as Madja confirmed what Feyre had suspected. I held onto Feyre’s waist, pressing a kiss to her lips. She wiped away my tears with her thumbs as she laughed through her own tears. 

Somewhere next to me, Cassian and Azriel were arguing over who got to read the paper. Mor winnowed between them, grabbing the paper from Cassian’s hand as she laughed. “Children,” I heard her taunt. I turned my head to look at them. Cassian stuck his tongue out at Azriel. “Read the damn paper, Mor,” Azriel grumbled. 

“Rhysand is gorgeous,” she said, murmuring as she skimmed through until the last line. “Rhysand will be the best—,” she read, cutting off in the same place that I had, and her head snapped up to look at me. I grinned, and Feyre kissed my forehead, running her hands through my hair. “Oh,” Mor said, and then again as realization crossed her face. “Oh!”

“What?!” Cassian shouted, reaching for the paper. “What is on that damn—”

Feyre cut him off. “I’m pregnant, Cassian,” she said, and Cassian froze. 

I watched his grin grow. “So all of the sex you two have finally paid off,” he said with a smirk. Nesta hit his arm. 

“Don’t be crass,” she scolded and then looked to us. “Congratulations.”

Mor came over to us and flicked me on the forehead. “Ow!” I said. 

“I didn’t even know you were trying,” she said with exasperation. “You never told me that you were even thinking of having a baby! We’re cousins! You’re supposed to tell me those things!”

I frowned at her. “I don’t know if my sex life counts as things I’m supposed to share, Mor.”

She sighed at me. “Not the details of things, Rhysand!” she admonished. “But a baby is big. How long have you even been trying?”

“Since last Solstice,” Feyre cut in. “We didn’t even really think it would happen this quickly.”

Mor’s gaze softened as she looked at Feyre. “You kept this a secret from us!” she said, but there wasn’t really any blame in it. Feyre stood and Mor pulled her into a hug. “How far along are you anyways? How long have you known?”

Feyre laughed as she hugged Mor. She met my gaze over Mor’s shoulder.  _ Eighteen weeks _ , Feyre told me through the bond. I choked on the water I had sipped. 

“Eighteen weeks!” I said, standing. “You’ve known for over four months!”

Feyre stepped away from Mor, coming to stand in front of me, holding my face between her hands. I placed a hand on her stomach and felt a little flicker of a kick. I stared at where my hand touched her stomach. “No,” she said firmly, pulling my attention back to her. “I suspected two weeks ago when my cycle was late. I found out for sure four days ago.”

“You didn’t have any symptoms?” Elain asked quietly. 

Feyre shook her head. “None,” she said. “I was a little tired, a little nauseous. I thought I just was gaining weight. I thought that since my cycles were so bad that I would have this tremendous onset of symptoms, but I barely had any. I’m surprised Rhys didn’t notice my little bump though.”

I had. I had noticed the curve in her stomach. It wasn’t anything very pronounced and I mostly only noticed it when we laid with our bare skin touching. But I hadn’t even thought she would be pregnant this quickly, hadn’t even considered it an option. Looking back now, I could see the signs. Her breasts had grown, both in size and in sensitivity. I’d noticed that she had been tired, but I’d dismissed it as simply being busy. Eighteen weeks, I thought with shock. For eighteen weeks, I had spent every night holding her, holding our son, and I’d had no idea. 

The others were talking, but I couldn’t tear my eyes away from my hand on my mate’s stomach, where our son was growing. I felt another flicker of a kick against my palm. I frowned, pressing my palm to more firmly to Feyre’s skin, the fabric spreading thin. I dropped to my knees and laid my other hand on her belly. Feyre ran her fingers through my hair. “He started doing that yesterday morning,” she said. “When he heard you talking at breakfast.” 

I looked up at her, tears in my eyes. “He knows my voice,” I said, my voice shaking. And as if in response, our son kicked at my hand again. I laughed, pressing my forehead to Feyre’s belly. “Hello,” I said with a smile. Another small kick at my palm. 

Feyre laughed and I looked up at her again. “You’re hardly showing,” Cassian whined, disappointment in his voice. I glanced at him as Mor reached up to flick his forehead. Cassian shrugged. “I want to show you off,” he said, looking at the floor, color flushing his cheeks. “Our High Lady is pregnant. That’s exciting.”

Feyre grinned at him. “Madja said that it was from how he was positioned,” she explained. “His head is up here,” she laid a hand at the top of the bump. “And he’s stretched out, so he’s not taking up as much spaced this way.” She gestured, but I pressed my forehead to her belly again. And then I felt the flicker against my forehead, stronger than before. 

Feyre howled with laughter as I pulled away, rubbing at that spot. She pulled me to stand with her as she turned to smother her giggles against my shoulder. 

“What happened?” Mor asked. 

“He kicked Rhys in the head,” Feyre said, still giggling. 

I found myself grinning. “You can feel that?” Cassian asked, his mouth agape. 

“He’s strong already,” Feyre said, pulling me down for a kiss. 

I kissed her back gently. “Just like his mom,” I whispered against her mouth. She met my eyes and kissed me again.  _ Just like us, Rhys. We’ll give him our strength _ . 

I kissed her deeper.  _ To the stars who listen, Feyre darling _ . 

She pulled me closer.  _ To the dreams that are answered, Rhys _ . 

**Author's Note:**

> Another new story! I might update this with baby content. I have one scene about Feyre and Rhysand painting a nursery, so that may be coming in the next week. Let me know what you think of this chapter. Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
